1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to wiping blade systems and manufacture and, more specifically, to composite blades and blade structures for wiping or cleaning cylinders of textile machines.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
A known composite wiping blade has a rubber wiping device, the mounting base of which is attached by adhesive vulcanization to a mounting bar. On the basis of a uniform adhesion of the wiping device to the mounting bar over the length thereof, that known construction would be capable of providing the freedom from internal stress, the rectilinearity, and the elasticity of the wiping lip, which are indespensable to a satisfactory operation of the blade. However, in an effort to reach this goal, the designer is limited to the use of a metal of a certain minimum elasticity for the mounting bar.
Also, sandblasting or another pre-treatment of the part of the mounting bar where the rubber wiping device is to adhere, is required for achievement of a satisfactory adhesion. In practice, this subjects the mounting bar to stress and deformation and this produces rejects.
Moreover, the adhesive vulcanization of the wiping device is time-consuming and correspondingly expensive, since the composite wiping blades have to be mass produced in large series. Furthermore, the metal-rubber interconnection of that known composite blade is not always sufficiently durable under practical mechanical loads.
Also, contaminants, such as resinous particles, honeydew, and wax, adhere to the rubber part of the known composite wiping blade, thereby impairing the operation of the wiping device.